IRONY
by Bels137
Summary: Kenyataan pahit untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Kenyataan yang memang seharusnya berjalan. Kenyataan yang harus dijalani untuk sepasang namja yang saling mencintai. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak, tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi. Semuanya harus menemui takdir. KYUMIN FANFICT! OneShoot! Read and Review;D


"Kyuhyunnie.."

_Namja _manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu menyerahkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi berwarna pink. Senyumnya sangat manis, walaupun dia sudah hampir berkepala empat. Tidak ada kerutan atau noda hitam di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun, teman satu bandnya saat Super Junior masih beraktivitas, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima sesuatu yang diberikan Sungmin, _Hyung _sekaligus roomatenya.

"Apa ini, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum. Mata foxynya melekat dalam menatap mata obsidian coklat milik _dongsaeng _tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat persegi berwarna pink itu.

Hanya lima detik waktu yang dia gunakan untuk mencerna apa sebenarnya persegi itu.

"K-kau?"

Kini Sungmin mengangguk. Tanpa senyuman.

"Sudah seharusnya _aku _menikah bukan?"

Kyuhyun merasa ada bolongan hitam yang menyeretnya masuk. Mematikan seluruh rasa di dalam tubuhnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang tak perlu dia jawab. Matanya yang sedari tadi berbinar karna bertemu dengan Sungmin, _namja _yang menghilang dari hidupnya semenjak Super Junior vakum dari dunia hiburan. Namun kini, mata coklatnya meredup. Memandang wajah manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau juga seharusnya menikah, Kyunie. Kau tampan dan juga kaya. Malah kau masih terkenal sampai sekarang. Sudah saatnya kau menikah.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ingin sekali dia berbicara, menolak semua ucapan yang dikatakan oleh _Hyung_nya tersebut.

"Masa kau kalah dariku sih. Aku saja sudah menemukan _yeoja _cantik dan sangat tipikal ku, Kyu. Hehehe."

Kyuhyun ingin menutup kedua kupingnya. Dengan apa saja yang bisa menulikan dia dari suara manis seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu? Kenapa diam saja?"

Kyuhyun tersadar saat pandangannya teralihkan karna tangan mungil Sungmin yang terkibas-kibas di depan wajahnya. Dia mencoba kembali ke realita. Ya walau dia ingin sekali ini hanya mimpi.

"Kau bahagia kan kalau aku menikah?"

TIDAK.

Kyuhyun ingin meneriakkan kata itu. Ingin sekali. Meneriakkan apa saja yang bisa ia teriakkan asal Sungmin tidak menikah. Asal Sungmin tidak meninggalkan dia dan _perasaannya_.

"Aku sangat bahagia kau menikah, _Hyung_."

Namun hanya itu yang terlontar di bibir tebal milik Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _tampan berusia 36 tahun.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku sudah ada janji, _annyeong_."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri di dalam kona beans yang masih berjaya walau sudah berusia 10 tahun.

KRINGGGG

Sungmin melihat pintu café itu kembali tertutup. Dan samar-samar dia melihat _namja _yang dulu adalah roomatenya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Perlahan, air mata itu terjatuh.

Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Air mata tanda penyesalan atau tanda kebahagiaan.

Sungmin ingin memberi dirinya sendiri tepuk tangan yang meriah. Karna di usianya yang sekarang, dia mampu berakting layaknya calon pengantin yang berbahagia.

Diliriknya undangan pernikahan yang tadi dia berikan ke Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu tidak membawa undangan itu.

Sekelebat ingatan bersama Kyuhyun yang dia habiskan lebih dari 20 tahun membuat hatinya sesak. Cinta terpendam kepada seorang _namja_ yang sudah seharusnya dia anggap _dongsaeng_.

Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah berhasil menghapus segala perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna tidak pernah bisa bersikap seperti _namja _normal.

"Kyuhyun.."

Bibir tipis itu bergumam lagi. Menggumamkan satu nama namun sejuta arti baginya.

Nama seorang _namja _yang selalu menemani kesehariannya dulu. Nama seorang _namja _yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia walau dia hanya tersenyum. Nama seorang _namja _yang selalu dia cintai.

* * *

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak bisa datang. Maaf katanya. Tapi dia memberikan surat ini untukmu, _Hyung_."

Lee Donghae, _namja _berjas hitam rapi dengan rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, mengulurkan tangannya yang terselip surat berwarna putih. Sungmin tersenyum menerima surat itu. Tersenyum manis pada _dongsaeng _yang bermarga sama dengannya.

"_Gomawo_, Donghae-ah."

Donghae tersenyum mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri di ruang rias pengantin pria.

_Namja _manis itu berusaha menarik napas dengan susah.

Kyuhyun_nya _tidak datang.

Entah karna muak atau karna memang Kyuhyun_nya _tidak mau datang.

Perlahan, Sungmin membaca surat bertinta hitam di atas kertas putih.

_.  
_

_Untuk Sungmin Hyung,_

_Hyung, hari ini kau akan menikah. Menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak._

_Kau telah menjadi pria yang seutuhnya, Hyung. Menjadi pria sempurna._

_Maaf aku tidak bisa datang._

_Karna memang aku tidak bisa datang._

_Aku tidak bisa untuk melihatmu bersanding dengan yeoja yang lebih membahagiakanmu daripada aku dulu, Hyung._

_Aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapanmu._

_Kau bisa bilang aku gila atau apapun, karna aku masih mempertahankan rasa ini._

_Rasa cinta yang pernah kita sepakati untuk kita hilangkan._

_Nyatanya, aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, Hyung._

_Maukah kau berjanji untukku?_

_Berbahagialah, Hyung. Berbahagialah dengan takdirmu yang seharusnya._

_Mungkin aku memang sudah tenggelam di bayangan hitam yang ku buat sendiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal. Karna kau pernah hadir untuk memberiku cahaya. Walau kini cahayaku sudah redup dan menghilang._

_Ijinkan aku menangis untuk sekali ini saja, Hyung._

_Menangis meratapi perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan sejak puluhan tahun lalu._

_Lupakan aku. Karna kau harus begitu._

_Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku telah pergi meninggalkan mimpi kita yang telah tertinggal. Meninggalkan asa yang tidak mungkin untukku pertahankan._

_Berbahagialah, Hyung._

_Hanya itu permintaanku sebelum kau telah menjadi milik yang lain._

_Bila kau bahagia, tentunya aku akan bahagia._

_Bahagia dengan caraku sendiri._

_Tertanda, Cho Kyuhyun._

_.  
_

Sungmin menutup matanya.

Ini begitu menyesakkan. Begitu menyakitkan sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk bernafas saat membaca surat ini.

Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun bila Sungmin melakukan ini semua untuk kebahagiaannya juga?

Semua isu miring tentang hubungan gay mereka berdua telah diberitakan heboh oleh media. Bukankah itu akan menghambat karir Kyuhyun yang terus melejit selepas dari Super Junior? Bukankah bila terus bersama akan menjadi penghalang untuk semua mimpi Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tidak mungkin bahagia bila tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya.

Sungmin tidak mungkin bisa bahagia bila Kyuhyun manjanya telah menghilang dan pergi entah kemana.

Sungmin kembali menarik nafas. Kali ini diselingi dengan isakan tangis.

Menutup lembaran surat yang telah basah oleh air matanya.

* * *

Angin menerpa wajah seorang _namja _berwajah stoic. Kakinya bergetar saat mencoba berdiri di ujung lantai itu.

Entah sedang di puncak gedung berlantai berapa. Yang dia tahu, semua orang di bawah sana terlihat seperti semut. Tidak jelas dan kecil.

Mungkin pandangannya mengabur karna genangan cairan bening di mata coklatnya. Mungkin juga karna pandangannya telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Cinta.

Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang dibodohi oleh cinta. Hanya saja, dia salah memilih cinta.

Cinta sesama jenis tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Cinta sesama jenis tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Tapi dia memilih itu. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ironis.

Hampir 20 tahun Kyuhyun melewati hari dengan cinta dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Hidup di sisi gelap dunia dengan cahaya sinar dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kini apa yang dia punya?

Sungmin telah memilih jalan hidupnya. Memilih jalan hidupnya sebagai pria normal.

Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan yang tak dapat dihitung. Meninggalkan rasa yang sudah Kyuhyun hafal.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun selalu dipenuh dengan Sungmin. Tapi sekarang?

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana melewati hari tanpa Sungmin. Kyuhyun lupa bernafas bila tidak ada Sungmin disisinya.

Kaki itu mengambil langkah sedikit. Sedikit dan sedikit.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya seperti burung bebas di angkasa.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meleparkan dirinya di udara.

Melemparkan dirinya untuk menemui kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"Sungmin _Hyung _tidak ada di mana-mana, _Ahjusshi_."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri di hadapan Tuan Lee yang tengah duduk. Mungkin dia lelah karna mencari putra sulungnya di seluruh penjuru Gereja mewah yang telah di hias secantik mungkin.

"Tidak usah mencarinya lagi. Biarkan Sungmin menemui kebahagiaannya."

Tuan Lee menutup matanya. Dia baru tersadar, bukan disini dan bukan begini kebahagiaan sang putra sulung. Biarkanlah Sungmin melarikan diri disaat lima menit lagi dia akan menjadi suami orang. Biarkanlah Sungmin mencari dan bertemu dengan kebahagiaannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"MAAF!"

Seorang pemuda berseragam security terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Wajahnyapun tidak kalah cemas dari orang-orang yang mencari Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi..."

"Sungmin-ssi... tertabrak truk di ujung jalan itu!"

* * *

Berita di Koran, Televisi, dan Radio pagi ini sama. Mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa atas perginya dua anggota boyband ternama di korea maupun dunia. Mengucapkan berbagai rasa kehilangan atas berartinya mereka selama ini di dunia hiburan.

_Cho Kyuhyun ditemukan tewas bunuh diri, lompat dari gedung berlantai 23  
_

_Lee Sungmin tertabrak trus setelah lari dari acara pernikahannya  
_

_Kedua anggota Super Junior meninggal di hari yang sama  
_

__Semua orang berduka. Semua orang menangis di hadapan dua pusara yang berdekatan. Semua orang menunduk menatap dua gundukan tanah yang masih basah karna hujan.

Tapi tidak untuk dua hati yang telah bersama lagi.

Dua hati yang sempat terpisah, namun Tuhan menemukan mereka lagi.

Dua hati yang sempat terhina di dunia. Dua hati yang kini merasa bahagia di surga mereka.

.

.

.

_Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin._

* * *

**END**

**Lagi bosen...  
**

**Jadinya bikin ini deh ahahahahaha  
**

**maaf ya appa kyu sama eomma ming aku buat meninggal.. Tapi aku harap mereka panjang umur, amin!  
**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca oneshoot ini. Terimakasih bila kalian telah memberikan goresan review di ff oneshoot ini.  
**

**Bels137.  
**


End file.
